love_livefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Kunikida Hanamaru
Kunikida Hanamaru là một trong chín nhân vật chính của Love Live! Sunshine!!. Cô là học sinh năm nhất của Trường Nữ Sinh Cao Trung Uranohoshi. Cô sinh ngày 4 tháng 3. Màu sắc đại diện cho cô là màu vàng. Cô là thành viên của nhóm AZALEA, một nhóm nhỏ thuộc Aqours. Các mối quan hệ Cô là học sinh năm nhất và là con gái của một gia đình trông coi đền thờ qua nhiều thế hệ. Cô là bạn thân của Kurosawa Ruby. Ngoài ra, cô từng học mẫu giáo cùng với Tsushima Yoshiko. Tính cách Hanamaru (cô thường tự gọi mình là "Maru") là một cô gái rất siêng năng cần cù trong các công việc ở đền thờ của gia đình. Theo tập 4 mùa 1, cô cho mình là một cô gái ít nói và vận động kém, và đó là một trong số các lí do mà cô thường xuyên dành thời gian đọc sách một mình. Do cô lớn lên trong đền thờ nên cô không xem ti vi nhiều và cũng không sử dụng Internet, nên cô khá là bị lỗi thời. Do đó, cô thường bị trêu chọc nhưng luôn được Ruby-người bạn thân nhất của cô bảo vệ. Tuy nhiên, đến cuối Ruby lại khóc òa lên, nên cô phải an ủi Ruby. Hanamaru khá là tự ti về bản thân, cô thường tự cho mình là một người hay chần chừ trong mọi việc hay bản thân không dễ thương hay có đặc điểm gì cuốn hút cả. Cô rất tốt bụng và hay giúp đỡ người khác. Cô thường khen ngợi Ruby là người "xinh đẹp, đáng yêu và tỏa sáng". Cô rất cố gắng giúp đỡ Ruby trờ thành một School Idol (theo như ước mơ của Ruby), tuy nhiên, cô lại không biết chút gì về School Idol cả. Hanamaru thường sử dụng tiếng địa phương bằng cách thêm "~zura" vào cuối câu và xưng "ora" (ngôi thứ nhất). Sở thích và tham gia Cô có năng khiếu trong việc ca hát và thường được chọn biểu diễn hợp xướng. Cô gần như là một con mọt sách và rất thích thể loại văn học Nhật Bản. Ước mơ của cô là trở thành nhà văn vào một ngày nào đó. Other Data :Chú thích: '''Dengeki G's Magazine' là tạp chí hàng tháng và là một phần của dự án truyền thông đa phương tiện Love Live! và Love Live! Sunshine!!. Vì nó thường là nguồn tin đầu tiên cho tất cả các dự án lớn ở dưới các nhan đề này, Các trang cắt ra hàng tháng của tạp chí sẽ chi tiết cách dự án đã tiến triển theo thời gian. Các vấn đề của dự án thường được xuất bản trước thời gian một tháng. Ví dụ, vấn đề tháng 7, 2010 lúc đó đã được phát hành vào ngày 30 tháng 5, 2010.'' |} |} |} Video Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Ngoài lề *Hanamaru sống ở một đền thờ cũ, và theo như tập 5 mùa 1 thì ở đó gần như không có điện. Do đó, cô rất là ngạc nhiên và hào hứng khi thấy các đồ dùng công nghệ hiện đại như máy tính, vòi nước tự động, máy sấy khô tay, v.v... *Hanamaru là nhân vật manga 4-koma của artist Maru. Một bộ truyện tranh 4 khung đặc biệt về các hoạt động của Aqours được phát hành nối tiếp trong Tạp chí Dengeki G vào tháng 10 năm 2015. *Ngoài thực tế, nhà của Hanamaru dựa trên đền Raikoji. Diễn biến theo tập Thể_loại:Aqours Thể_loại:Nhân vật Aqours Thể_loại:Love Live! Sunshine!!